


Nighttime in the Glade

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin knows Rhajat too well for her sneaking to go unnoticed, but while Rhajat may not be able to surprise her, she does what she can to soothe Corrin's worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime in the Glade

“Hello, Rhaj.”

“Augh!” Rhajat cried, her attempt to surprise Corrin failing. It was a clear night in the Hoshidan glade. The stars were clearly visible in the night sky, and the moon illuminated the pathways. There had been no one else but Corrin there, a perfect night for some casual stalking, or at least enough stalking to see why Corrin hadn’t come home yet. She had no idea how she could have messed things up. “Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for the perfect moment?”

Corrin smiled. “Ten minutes.”

Rhajat grumbled. “You mean you knew I was stalking you the entire time?”

Corrin nodded. “I’m sorry, love, but you’ve rubbed off on me too much. How do you think I always see you coming?”

Rhajat sighed. “I didn’t think you’d get better at stalking me than the other way around.”

Corrin giggled, and ran a hand through Rhajat’s hair. Sighing, Rhajat leaned into the touch and stated at her. Corrin was absolutely gorgeous in her formal robes with her hair down. “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.”

“I know…” Rhajat purred, shifting closer to Corrin. “Sometimes I want to surprise you, though. It’s more fun when your prey doesn’t know what’s coming.”

Corrin, entwining her fingers with Rhajat’s hair, pulled her close. She stared directly into the deep emerald of Corrin’s eyes, and the smell of cherries filled Rhajat’s nostrils. It was enough to make her dizzy.

“You’re up awfully late, you know. Even for you,” Corrin noted. Her fingers brushed Rhajat’s face.

“I’m wondering where you are. Usually I’m the last to bed.”

Corrin nodded. “Sorry, Rhaj. Today was just frustrating. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep.”

Rhajat paused for Corrin to elaborate, but continued when she didn’t. “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

Corrin sighed. “We’re not doing so well against the Nohrian incursions. No matter what we do, for every attack we stop, they go after two more villages. The war council met almost all day, and we _still_ can’t figure out how to stop it.”

Rhajat snuggled a bit closer to Corrin. “That’s easy. Kill them all.”

Corrin laughed, and kissed Rhajat on the top of her head. “That’s easier said than done. Anyways, that’s why I didn’t make it home. The meetings have been getting more stressful, so I thought I would compose myself out here. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know.”

Rhajat nodded. “That’s fine. I just wish that I had been able to surprise you even more now.”

Corrin glanced down. “Well, what were you going to surprise me with?”

Rhajat smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Corrin leaned in to give Rhajat a quick peck on the lips. “Well, who says that it needs to be a surprise? Maybe you could just go ahead with it anyways?”

Those words were all the encouragement that Rhajat needed to hear. She fought the urge to pin Corrin down and cover every inch of her in passionate kisses and bite marks. Corrin needed things to start slower, gentler. Placing a hand on Corrin’s neck, she tilted her head to the side, brushing the hair away from her ear. Smirking, Rhajat just teased at first, feeling her wife squirm in her arms as she tickled her ear with her breath. Then, she licked, drawing a gasp from Corrin. She had only lightly brushed her tongue against the tip of Corrin’s ear, but that was usually enough to get things started. She did it again, enjoying every gasp and soft moan that came from Corrin’s lips as she licked around the shell of her ear towards her earlobe, nipping at it before pulling back. Before Corrin could react, though, Rhajat was back again, pursing her lips around her earlobe and sucking softly.

“Mmmm… Rhaj…” Corrin murmured.

As she pulled away and kissed down to Corrin’s neck, Rhajat gingerly dragged her teeth over her ear. A small taste of what was yet to come. Corrin’s neck was another sensitive spot; yet another opportunity for Rhajat to get her worked up. Her kisses were gentle, practically chaste at first, but growing more haphazard, more impatient as she approached her collarbone. Corrin squirmed and hummed, Rhajat pleased with her work so far. Kissing a wet trail along her clavicle, she sucked and nipped at Corrin, leaving a trail of marks across the base of her neck, leaving everyone without any doubt that they belonged to each other.

Rhajat’s breathing became heavier as she continued to plant kisses along Corrin’s neck, and her hands slid down to rest on either side of Corrin’s waist. She slid of the hand between them, placing it flat against Corrin’s stomach, and over the knot which held her robe closed.

“Corrin,” Rhajat purred. “Can I…”

Corrin responded by pulling Rhajat down into a kiss, the sensation in Rhajat's core growing hotter as their tongues touched, sliding over one another. “Yes, Rhajat. Gods, yes.”

Rhajat giggled with excitement as her fingers worked to undo the knot, her free hand tracing circles along the side of Corrin’s ribs. Letting the sash fall on either side of Corrin’s body, Rhajat slipped her hands into her robes, nails dragging over the lean muscle of Corrin’s abdomen. Unable to contain herself any longer, Rhajat yanked Corrin’s robes open, and for a moment just stared. She took in the sight of every muscle, every curve, every scar. No matter how many times she had seen them all before, the sight still left her breathless. It was the gentle heaving of Corrin’s breasts, though, that truly caught Rhajat’s eyes. On the small side, bronze nipples stiffening in the cool air, and as far as Rhajat was concerned, absolutely _perfect_. She noticed Corrin’s face growing redder under her gaze.

“Rhajat? Are you going to…”  
  
Rhajat, half-lidded and smiling, silenced Corrin with a kiss. “Just admiring. You’re too beautiful not to.” Corrin turned away, face glowing with embarrassment, but was urged back by Rhajat’s fingers underneath her chin. She kissed again, deeper this time, tongue gliding between Corrin’s lips. “Now, where was I?”

Easing Corrin to lay on the ground, she climbed on top of her, thighs on either side of her hips. She kissed down from the hollow of Corrin’s neck down to the valley of her breasts, occasionally stealing a glimpse of Corrin’s reddened face. Rhajat began with Corrin’s left breast, tracing her tongue along the underside, kissing softly around the peak. Corrin whimpered, back arching as Rhajat got closer to her areola. Not wanting to draw the teasing out too long, she flicked the nipple lightly with her tongue, drawing a shudder from Corrin. Finally, Rhajat gave in, placing her lips around Corrin’s breast, lapping and at the stiffened peak. She was rewarded with loud moans from Corrin. Wanting to be fair with her attention, Rhajat slid a hand up from Corrin’s stomach, slowly massaging her right breast, fingertips paying extra attention to her nipple.

Corrin purred as Rhajat continued ministrations, her breathing getting heavier and heavier. Rhajat increased her pace, trying to encourage Corrin to be more vocal. Rhajat hummed in approval as the sound of Corrin’s cries echoed through the woods, the vibrations against Corrin’s breast drawing yet more gasps and moans. She began to plant kisses across Corrin’s chest, and then took the other nipple into her mouth, tongue tracing circles over the peak. She absentmindedly began grinding against Corrin’s core, looking for some way to sate her own arousal. Rhajat smiled against Corrin’s flesh as she continued to make sounds of approval.

Pulling away slowly, leaving one more kiss on Corrin’s breast before moving her hand to take her place, Rhajat moved back up to her neck. _Now_ it was time. She planted a kiss on her pulse point, then another. Then finally, she bit. Softly, at first, but enough to drag a sharp cry from Corrin’s lips. Her bites grew harder as she made her way back down Corrin’s neck. Rhajat had become adept at biting just hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to hurt Corrin. Biting down on one spot near the hollow of her throat, she tugged gently, letting the skin slowly slip from between her teeth. All the while her hands continued to massage Corrin’s breasts, Rhajat’s grip getting firmer and firmer.

Pulling back for a moment, she looked up at Corrin. Her eyes were screwed shut, and she was panting heavily. Dammit, s _he looked so sexy like this._ “Too hard?” Rhajat asked.

Corrin shook her head, running a hand through Rhajat’s hair. “It’s perfect,” Corrin managed breathlessly.

That was the only sign Rhajat needed before she went back to work on Corrin’s neck; nipping, pulling, sucking, and kissing. Her work grew more hurried and feverish, as she continued.  
  
She felt Corrin briefly pat her on the shoulder. “Ah! Okay, that one was a bit too hard,”

Rhajat stopped immediately, looking up at her wife. “I got carried away, didn’t I? I’ll stop th-“

“No! I mean… no, it’s okay, love. Just a little bit gentler. _Please_ don’t stop.”

Rhajat was more than happy to oblige, picking up right where she left off at Corrin’s neck, slowly moving upward until she was finally at Corrin’s ear again. Rhajat took her earlobe into her mouth, nibbling slowly as Corrin continued to squirm in her grasp. Grinning wickedly, Rhajat broke away for just a moment to whisper in her ear. “I’m never, ever going to let you get away from me.”

“Why would I ever want to get away?” Corrin murmured, turning her head to kiss Rhajat’s neck. “I love you, Rhaj.”

Rhajat paused for just a moment. Even as she was driven wild by the ache between her thighs and the urge to shower affection on every inch of Corrin, that didn’t compare to the ecstacy of hearing those words. _She loves me_. No matter how many times she heard the words, no matter how far she had come from the near-stranger who watched over Corrin believing it would be impossible for her to feel the same way, it was still dizzying, still electric. It was enough to make her feel faint. Cupping Corrin’s face in her hands, Rhajat kissed her, more slowly, more softly than she had before. She couldn’t help but giggle against Corrin’s lips. “I love you too.”

She let Corrin pull her close, resting against her. Her skin tingled at every point of contact with Corrin’s, her long nails trailing along Corrn’s sides. Rhajat continued to kiss her, tongue gliding over her lips. She then moved downward to Corrin’s chin, to her neck, then to her chest, stopping to lavish more kisses over her breasts, and then down her stomach.

By now Rhajat had positioned herself between Corrin’s legs, and was kissing and nibbling along her hips, Corrin moaning in approval. Rhajat gently brushed her hand between Corrin’s legs, and was delighted to find that Corrin’s underwear had already been soaked through. Rhajat smirked as she gazed up at Corrin, whose face was practically glowing. She grinned as she teased her through her underwear, fingers idly tracing her entrance.

“Gods… please Rhajat. I-I don’t think I can take anymore…”

Mercifully, Rhajat nodded, and slowly slid Corrin’s underwear down her legs, tossing them to the side. Rhajat then lifted her thighs onto her shoulders. The sensation of Corrin’s stockings against her face was hardly unwelcome. Finally, when it seemed like Corrin was about to beg her, Rhajat kissed. Softly at first, but the sensation still enough for Corrin to buck her hips upward. Her kisses grew more and more passionate, tongue gliding through velvet folds. Rhajat moaned loudly as she tasted Corrin, and was desperate for more. Her tongue traced Corrin’s entrance with long, slow swipes, Corrin’s hands gently tugging on her hair. Finally, her tongue settled on Corrin’s clit, brushing against it lightly at first, but her licking quickly becoming less controlled. Rhajat had become adept at learning to ride the buck of Corrin’s hips, and this time was no different, her wife straining against Rhajat’s lips, her cries becoming loud and wanton. Gently placing her lips around her clit, Rhajat began to lap steadily against her core.  
  
“Rhaj!” Corrin shrieked.

Rhajat resisted the urge to giggle as she continued to work, the strokes of her tongue become more and more feverish as Corrin writhed and moaned. She rode out Corrin’s aftershocks as she finally came, hands stroking Corrin’s thighs. Rhajat lapped up every last bit of her wetness as Corrin finally began to relax, savoring every taste. When she had finished, she slid up Corrin’s torso, finally resting her head in the hollow of her neck and draping an arm over her waist. She admired her handiwork, taking in the sight of all the purple and red marks she left over Corrin’s neck.

Corrin was still panting. “Rhaj… that was so… um… wow.”

Rhajat cackled and gave her a squeeze. “Do I really have that kind of effect on you? Good.”

Corrin planted a kiss on Rhajat’s forehead, and ran her fingers through her hair. Rhajat closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Corrin’s fingertips on her scalp. “You have more than that kind of effect on me, Rhaj. I almost forget about everything else when I’m with you.”

Rhajat smiled, and kissed her neck. “Maybe we could do that. Find a deeprealm somewhere,someplace with a nice, scenic cemetary, where we can spend the rest of our lives together without thinking about anyone else,” she sighed. “I know we can’t, but I still like the idea of having you all to myself.”

“You already do, Rhaj,” Corrin murmured, rolling onto her side to face Rhajat. “And tonight, you have me a little bit longer,” she smirked.

Rhajat gasped as she felt Corrin slide a leg between hers, thigh rubbing against her core. She found herself grinding against Corrin’s thigh almost involuntarily, closing her eyes as she tried to do something, anything to soothe the ache between her legs.

Corrin just grinned. “Your turn, love.” Rhajat gasped as Corrin used her strength to flip her onto her back and pin her down, her thigh moving against her tantalizingly slow. Rhajat dug her nails into Corrin’s bare back as she slowly kissed down her neck. Rhajat moaned in approval at the sensation. Wasting no time, Corrin’s hands slid down Rhajat’s body to her waist, gripping the hem of her shirt. Rhajat eagerly sat up so that Corrin could lift the sheer fabric over her head, humming as her wife’s fingers traced over her ribs, stomach, and her breasts.

Rhajat smirked. “Not wasting any time, are you? I guess my spell must have worked.”

“Since when do you need to use spells on me?” Corrin asked breathlessly, mouth moving to kiss the exposed flesh.

Rhajat sighed happily at the feeling of Corrin’s soft lips against her bare skin, her grinding against Corrin’s thigh growing quicker. “Mmmm… depends. Sometimes for fun. Sometimes just to see what happens,” she teased.

Corrin chuckled. “I didn’t mention anything about me being your guinea pig in my vows.”

Rhajat felt herself stiffen as Corrin kissed her way up to her breasts, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of her areola. She wasn’t about to let Corrin have the advantage though, even if it was her turn. Rhajat ran her nails down Corrin’s back, letting her hands rest against her bare bottom. “Yes, but if we’re going by that, neither of us mentioned anything about how much you love it when I kneel down ove-“

Rhajat was caught off guard as Corrin began sucking hard on her breast, letting out a short, sharp moan. Even though she knew her wife was just trying to shut her up, Rhajat didn’t care. She arched her back, pushing her chest out further for Corrin, and grabbed her tightly by her hair. She had already been so turned on just admiring her love in the throes of ecstacy, and now with Corrin having her way with her, she felt like almost anything might be enough to finally send her crashing over the edge.

Rhajat continued to hum and moan as Corrin kissed her way up to her neck before biting down hard. Rhajat threw her head back, letting her vocalizations get louder and more wanton as Corrin continued to bite at the sensitive spot just below her jaw.

“Leaving a mark on me now?”

Corrin paused for a moment, her breath hot against Rhajat’s neck. “It’s only fair. I can only imagine what you managed to do to me.”

Rhajat giggled, and pulled Corrin’s head up to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip as she pulled away. “And tell me, what exactly did I do to you?”

The flush on Corrin’s face had returned. “Well, you… you know exactly what you did!”

A wicked grin spread over Rhajat’s face. Corrin was so cute when she was flustered. “I do, but I want to hear you say it.”

For a few seconds, Corrin was at a loss, her gaze turning downward. Before Rhajat could tease her any further, though, she found herself pinned back down to the ground as Corrin kissed down her stomach, hands working to untie the sash on her pants. “How about I show just what you do to me?”

It was Rhajat’s turn to find herself at a loss for words as Corrin took off her sandals and begin tugging her pants down her legs, casting them aside and running her fingertips over Rhajat’s thighs. Rhajat shuddered as Corrin continued to massage the sensitive skin. The aching at the apex of her thighs became nearly unbearable as Corrin slid her hands up further, “unintentionally” brushing her fingers over Rhajat’s damp underwear.

Corrin smiled as she continued to slide further down Rhajat’s body, withdrawing her touch for just a moment. Corrin then began to kiss, starting at Rhajat’s feet, and moving painfully slow up her leg. Rhajat began to squirm Corrin’s lips moved over her calf, and it only intensified as she kept moving upwards. By the time Corrin passed over her knee, she needed to grip onto Rhajat’s hips to keep her steady.

Rhajat gasped as Corrin planted the first kiss on the inside of her thigh, drawing a grin from her. She cursed herself; it wasn’t often she let Corrin be the one to get her flustered, but Rhajat was realizing she had come to know her all too well. A sharp moan escaped Rhajat’s lips as Corrin trailed her tongue up her thigh and planted the next kiss. Rhajat felt herself getting closer and closer to coming undone as Corrin continued her achingly slow progress. Her thighs were beginning to quiver, her moans were growing sharper, and she felt herself getting even wetter.

After what felt like hours, Corrin had reached her destination, and kissed Rhajat through the damp fabric, drawing a needy, almost whimper-like moan from Rhajat. She looked pleadingly down at Corrin, still able to feel her hot breath against her core. Mercifully, Corrin smiled, and slipped Rhajat’s underwear down her legs. Then came the sensation of a long swipe of her tongue against Rhajat’s slit. Rhajat bucked her hips upward as Corrin licked again. Then again. Then once more, this time stopping at her most sensitive place. The feeling made Rhajat screw her eyes shut and cry out loudly. Rhajat had been intimate with Corrin so many times, but it was always electric.

As Corrin continued with flicks of her tongue against Rhajat’s clit, she slid a finger inside her. Another slipped through her wet folds shortly after. Rhajat moaned happily and grinded her hips against Corrin’s hand, her wife quickly finding the right rhythm of thrusts and licks to drive Rhajat wild. Her raw voice called out Corrin’s name, growing louder and louder as she continued, moving faster and faster to pleasure her. The woods around her began to blur; King Garon himself could have stumbled upon them and Rhajat would have been none the wiser. The only things that existed were her, Corrin, and the indescribable euphoria she felt right now.

As Corrin began to crook her fingers in a beckoning motion, that was the last push Rhajat needed to come completely undone. She cried out at the top of her lungs, felt her walls contract against Corrin’s fingers, and her hips bucked upward wildly. Corrin eased her hand back with each thrust of Rhajat’s hips, her tongue tracing her entrance to catch every last drop of her fluid. As Rhajat glanced downward, she caught a glimpse of Corrin sucking on her fingers. She savored the sight of her love enjoying her so much. Finally, she collapsed beside Rhajat, pulling her close.

The two lay there in silent ecstacy for a while, Rhajat tracing patterns on Corrin’s stomach with her nails. She sighed contentedly, and propped up her head to take in the glade; the cherry blossom trees, the moonlight breaking through the leaves, the cool wind, and of course, the beautiful woman lying next to her. Perfect days were difficult to come by in the war, but as far as Rhajat was concerned, this was as perfect as things could get.

Rhajat grinned. “Did that help relax you, princess?”

After a long silence passed, she turned her head to see Corrin, sound asleep at last. She grinned. Corrin did so much for everyone, she deserved to be able to lay her head down and rest. Rhajat watched her for a while longer, in awe at the rise and fall of her chest and the way moonlight caught her features, before finally falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo that was my first time writing something like that. I've been wanting to at least try it, though. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
